Titanic,version Sonic
by Sonamyxsiempre
Summary: El barco mas grande del mundo esta por zarpar,Sonic y Tails dos chicos pobres,ganan dos boletos para 3ra clase.Alli Sonic conocera a una chica que le robara el corazon,Amy Rose,pero ella es rica,comprometida y su familia jamas aceptaria la union.Ellos haran todo lo posible por estar juntos,pero...¿Su destino estara marcado por la tragedia?-Completo, gracias a todos-
1. Capitulo 1 :un barco, un sueño

Un Amor Inundible

Capitulo 1:

Hola OwO como estan bueno este es otro fan fic inspirado en la pelicula Titanic,bueno mas bien es la pelicula en version sonic bueno aunque con toques mios y algunas escenas faltantes,no actualizare mi otra historia porque nadie la leyo :( pero esta aun asi la actualizo porque esta peli me hizo llorar mucho, la mayoria del Fanfic es flashback asi que ahi les va :3

-Laboratorio Pearl City(me lo invente)-

Hey ! ya lo tengo! ya lo tengo!-dijo un cientfico corriendo con un DvD en la mano

Ponlo ya estoy ansioso por verlo ,por fin los frutos de un trabajo duro -dijo Bill Roberts, un gato gris, cientifico muy famoso,a cargo de la investigacion sobre el descubrimiento del naufragio del titanic ,el barco se encontraba undido a 30 metros bajo el mar.

El otro cientifico,Bob Peterson puso el DvD en el DVD (LoL)y vieron el video.

SI! salio fabuloso me muero por mostrarlo en la exibicion -dijo Bill mientras se dirijia hacia una mesa donde habia un recipiente rectangular con agua y un dibujo sumergido en la misma.

veamos como va esto -dijo ,el dibujo estaba pintado con carbonillas y era de una eriza muy hermosa,vistiendo una tunica casi transparente(no la quiero describir desnuda LoL) y en su cuello mostraba un collar con una gran gema verde.

oye bill,la gema que trae esa eriza es el corazon del oceano verdad?-pregunto bob

si-dijo bill-esta gema es muy valiosa,por eso seguiremos con el trabajo de busqueda,si la encontramos seriamos famosos-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Una anciana eriza rosa de unos 80 años trabajaba en un tarro de ceramica mientras veia las noticias .

Presentadora de noticias: Buenas tardes ,se a encontrado un dibujo en el naufragio del titanic,se cree que la joya que trae la dama del dibujo en el cuello es el corazon del oceano una de las joyas mas valiosas del mundo.(muestran el dibujo)

Querida sabias que la señorita del dibujo soy yo-dijo Amy Rose la eriza anciana

Abuela en serio? tu estuviste en el titanic?-dijo otra eriza rosa nieta de Amy ,de unos 23 años

Si y sabes que voy a llamar a ese laboratorio quiero que me conozcan ya que soy la unica sobreviviente viva de el titanic ,ellos creen que todos estan muertos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-

Hey bill sabias que llamo una anciana ,a decir que ella es la dama del dibujo y que ella es la ultima sobreviviente viva del titanic-dijo bob entrando el la habitacion.

Bi:Bah debe estar mintiendo tal vez solo quiere algo de fama

Bo:yo creo que deberiamos creerle , o por lo menos tomar el riesgo que tal que sea verdad y perdamos la oportunidad-dijo sentandose al lado dde bill

Bi: Bien,bien seguire tu consejo a lo mejor ella tiene el corazon del oceano ,como dices que se llama?

Bo:Se llama Amy Rose tiene 80 años .

Bi:esta bien llamala y dile que venga mañana a las 5:00 de la tarde, que nosotros le pagamos el avion y que nececitamos que nnos cuente su historia.

Bo:De acuerdo.

(el laboratorio queda en un barco en medio del oceano)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

Un avion despegaba en la cubierta del barco,del avion bajaron una anciana eriza rosa de 80 años y otra eriza mas joven cargando como 10 maletas.

Emi:Abuela no crees que traes muchas maletas?

Bo:Oh no se preocupe señorita yo la ayudo-exclamo cargando todas las maletas

Bil: Buenas tardes señora mi nombre es Bill Roberts soy el cientifico encargado de esta investigacion , es un placer conocerla-dijo estrechando su mano con la de ella.

Amy: Buenas tardes soy Amy Rose ,un placer conocerlo-dijo estrechandole su mano a la vez-y ella es mi nieta Emily -dijo señalando a la muchacha de pelo rubio hasta los hombros,ojos esmeralda y un vestido azul con estampado floral amarillo.

Emi:Un placer señores.

Bi:Bien sean bienvenidas a nuestras instalaciones,acompañenmen y podremos comenzar con su historia señora Rose-dijo mientras abria una puerta que decia: solo personal autorizado..

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ya en la habitacion todos se sentaron.

Bo:Bien señora rose comienze

Amy:Esta bien ,disculpenmen si me olvido de algun detalle ,esto paso hace cintuenta años y ademas estoy muy vieja y olvido con facilidad.

Bi:No se preocupe prosiga...

-Flash Blacks 50 años atras Miercoles 10 de Abril de 1912 9:30 am puerto de Southampton (Inglaterra) -

Vaya es enorme!-exclamo una joven eriza de unos 20 años,cabello rosa recogido y un vestido elegante rojo con detalles negros y tacones del mismo al RMS Titanic un barco muy grande para la epoca.

Cariño te presento al señor Philips el diseño este maravilloso barco-dijo la madre de la joven

Es un placer conocerla señorita Amy-dijo besando la mano de la eriza

El placer es mio,es usted muy ingenioso este barco es una maravilla.

Gracias señorita-dijo ruborizado el señor Philips

Señor Philips espero que no me mal entienda con esta pregunta,es que soy muy seguro el Titanic?-dijo Amy a

Ja Ja Por su puesto querida,este barco es inundible,ni Dios podria undir este barco-dijo arrogante a Amy.

Cariño sera mejor que entremos ya-dijo la madre de Amy

si madre...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0Tarberna al frente del puerto0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0

Habian cuatro muchachos de unos 19 años sentados alrededor de una mesa jugando poker,el grupo estaba conformado por: unos gatos negros llamados Maurice y Peter(gemelos),un zorro de dos colas llamado Miles Prower y un erizo azul llamado Sonic The Hedgehog, los cuatro vestian humildemente se veia que eran muy pobres.

Son:Bien y ahora que apuestan eh?

Mau:Dos boletos de tercera clase para el Titanic-dijo poniendo los mismos sobre la mesa.

Son:*Pensando* si gano esos boletoss Miles y yo iremos por fin a New York y cumpliremos nuestros sueños!

Despues de un rato jugando al fin alguien gano y ese alguien fue..

Son:siiiiiiiiiiii! ganamos siiiiii fabulosooooo siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ii

Pet:Sera mejor que se apresuren son las 12:13 y el barco zarpa a las y 15

Son:Miileeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssss sss correeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Corrieron y empujaron a un monton de gente llegaron entraron con sus boletos de tercera clase y el barco zarpo ...

Espero que les aya gustado besos *3*

Adelanto proximo capitulo:

Sonic y Amy se conocen y nace una atraccion entre ellos,lo que no saben es que esto les traera problemas a ambos

-Sonamyxsiempre


	2. Capitulo 2: sera el destino?

Un Amor Inundible Capitulo 2

Hola amigos gracias por los dos reviews que resibi si!

Chibibra-saiyajin-evans:Gracias por leer :3 y si,habra mas personajes de sonic aqui asi que lee mas OwO

flhorusra:Gracias,me alegra que te aya facinado la historia,y si a mi tambien me hizo llorar esta peli y mucho y yo no soy de esas personas que lloran en las pelis.

Por cierto ,actualizare lo mas rapido que pueda :3

Bueno amigos en este capitulo Amy y Sonic se conoceran,y eso despertara en ellos una gran amistad y posterior amor ;seguido de muchos problemas oh si.

Sonic y Tails caminaron hacia la popa(a bueno como se llame esa parte donde dice soy el rey del mundo xD)

"Tails no te parece esto increible"dijo Sonic mirando hacia atras,viendo como la gente del pueblo se despedia agitando sus pañuelos en el aire.

"Si ,es como un sueño,Por cierto¿ porque en el bar me llamaste Miles y aca me dices Tails?"

"Es porque quiero sonar profesional en las apuestas"dijo guiñando un ojo

Tails hace esta cara -.-

" Y ademas el capitan es Knuckles J. Smith(LoL)es muy famoso"dijo el zorro

"A mi me da igual"dijo con indiferencia Sonic

"Hmhp,como sea vamos ,quiero conocer nuestro camarote "

"Vamos"dijo Sonic siguiendo a Tails hasta su camarote de tercera clase"

-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-| camarote de Sonic Tails y otros -|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

"Mmmm,valla parece que nos toca compartir como con 3 personas esto es una pocilga"dijo Sonic cruzando la puerta de madera.

"Pues que esperabas? esto es tercera " puntualizo el zorrito

"Como sea ire a dar un paseo"

"Yo voy a desempacar"dijo el responsable Tails

"No tenemos equipaje"dijo Sonic saliendo de la habitacion."Cierto"penso Tails

-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-||-|-|-|-|- Popa del barco-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

Sonic camino un rato,y llego a la Popa ,el panorama era hermoso entonces diviso algo

Una joven eriza aproximadamente de la edad de el,llego y miro un rato el mar para luego saltarse las barandas de seguridad y agarrarse con sus brazos por detras a esta.

Parecia que se iba a tirar ,asi que Sonic decidio ir a investigar...

-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-| Cuarto de Amy y Madre(10 minutos antes)-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

"Madre no entiendo porque tenemos que traer tantas cosas y ademas redecorar el cuarto si tan solo nos quedaremos por unos dias"dijo Amy a su madre

"Cariño pronto te casaras con un erizo con dinero,asi que tenemos que comportarnos como tal"dijo su madre"Ah ponga ese cuadro ahi porfavor"dijo ordenandole a un gato que cargaba un cuadro

"Madre yo aprecio a Shadow ,pero no lo amo,aun no eh encontrado el verdadero quiero casarme con el"dijo con voz soñadora Amy

"Esa no es tu decicion! tu padre siempre quiso que te casaras con un hombre rico y de buena familia .Y asi lo haras y punto!"grito la madre

"Mphm odio esto!"dijo saliendo y dando un portazo

"Ush estos jovenes de ahora ,seguro volvera mas tarde"penso Rosalie(madre de Amy)

-|-|-|-|-|-|-| Popa -|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

Amy llego y miro un rato el mar,sintio que alguien la observava pero no le dio las barandas y se sujeto de estas con sus brazos.

"Bien llego mi hora"dijo mirando el mar nerviosa

"No lo haga! sentira como si mil cuchillos helados se le clavaran en su cuerpo" dijo un erizo azul que salio de quien sabe donde.

"Hey quien es usted!"dijo Amy enojada."Soy Sonic The Hedgehog"dijo haciendo una reverencia

"Pues soy Amy Rose"dijo Amy."Y aun asi usted no es nadie para mandarme asi que me tirare quiera o no!"

"Pues si usted se tira yo me tirare detras a rescatarla"dijo quitandose chaqueta,chaleco,sombrero,zapatos y medias.

"Hmph pues como sea si usted decide morir con migo es su decicion"

"Señorita no se tire ,usted es joven y queda mucho por vivir"Dijo el erizo tendiendole la mano

"Hermosa" penso Amy mientras se ruborizaba."Esta bien no me tirare"dijo

Entonces tomo su mano pero se resbalo y quedo colgando.

"Hayyyyyyyy no me suelte porfavor"dijo Amy con los ojos cerrados

"No se preocupe,jamas la soltare"dijo Sonic caballerosamente

A continuacion Sonic jalo fuerte haciendo que la eriza callera dentro del barco y el encima de ella.

Se quedaron asi un a los ojos que...

"Oiga suelte a mi prometida"dijo un erizo negro ,con una franja roja en sus puas y elvestia un smoking blanco

El erizo iba acompañado de una eriza muy parecida a Amy solo que ya era toda una mujer , con una gata lila(Blaze aqui la are la instruiz de Amy porque en la peli era una pasajera,creo)y con dos gatos,que eran obiamente sus guarda espaldas

N/A: Bueno si vieran dos personas asi como estaban Amy y Sonic que pensarian?

Sujetenlo chicos lo arrestaremos poe intento de abuso"dijo la eriza madre ordenando a los gatos

Los gatos lo sujetaron de brazos y pies

"No mama espera! el me rescato de caer me jalo y por eso callo encima mio"dijo Amy

"Si es verdad porfavor suelteme"dijo el azulito xD

"MM y Como esque te ibas a caer Amy Rose?"interrogo la madre

"Puuesss yoo "

"Ella estaba mirando el mar,se inclino mucho y resbalo pero yo logre sujetarla"agrego Sonic

"Sueltenlo muchachos"dijo Rosalie y agrego "Es usted un heroe muchas gracias por salvar a mi hija .Si usted acepta lo invitaremos mañana a la cena y por cierto como es su nombre caballero?"

"Soy Sonic The Hedgehog, y gracias encantado acepto su invitacion madamme"

"Listo lo veremos mañana en la cena ,mesa 4 salon dorado""Vamonos a nuestros camarotes se esa haciendo tarde,hasta mañana señor Hedgehog"dijo alejandose

"Si y lleve algo presentable" dijo Shadow"Auchhhhh"dijo al notar que Amy le habia dado un codazo

"Bueno hasta mañana"dijo Sonic retirandose tambien a su camarote...

Heyyy les gusto? bueno diganme si les parecio corto puedo hacerlos mas largos aunque no taaaaaaaaan largos porque me quedo sin capitulos

Bueno nos leemos pero antes les dare informacion sobre el titanic :3:

El Titanic era uno de tres grandes transatlanticos construidos por la Withe Star Line a principios del siglo caracteristicas de la nave eran asombrosas para la epoca:260 metros de eslora,46 329 toneladas de peso,nueve cubiertas y 3511 pasajeros y hizo publico que era "practicamente insumergible"gracias a sus 15 mamparos hermeticos,que se cerraban electronicamente en caso de que se nave contaba tambien con los mayores viaje inagural de Southampton a Estados Unidos,bajo el capitan Edward J. Smith,reunia a 329 pasajeros de primera calcula que el conjunto de sus riquezas sumaba unos 500 millones de dolares.

Proximo capitulo: que pasara en la cena? Shadow esta celoso. Ademas Sonic y Amy se conoceran mejor formando una amistad.

Adios a por cierto la informacion del undimiento se las dare en el capitulo correspondiente


	3. NOTA DE LA AUTORA IMPORTANTE! LEER

NOTA IMPORTANTE DE LA AUTORA

HOLA AMIGOS ME ACABO DE DAR CUENTA DE QUE ESTA PAGINA SE COME PARTES DE LOS FICS D: SE ME A COMIDO RESTO DE PARTES ASI QUE NO CREAN QUE ES ERROR MIO O TALVEZ DEL PROGRAMA CON EL QUE ESCRIBO ASI QUE NO CRITIQUEN Y TRATEN DE ENTENDER LO QUE DICE CON LA SPLABRAS QUE SE COME BUENO CHAIS


	4. Capitulo 3: Una Cena Importante

Un Amor Inundible capitulo 3

Hola amigos que tal :3 bueno este es el capitulo 3 bueno ya saben de que se trata.

flhorusra: Me alegra que te ayas acordado de como se conocieron,sigue leyendo :3 plis.

Como ya les dije en mi nota importante,se me estan comiendo partes del FanFic,traten de entenderlo con las partes comidas y si no entienden algo dejen un review,y recuerden que yo agrego algunas partes que en la peli no existen y talvez algunos echos esten en ahi va:

-|-|-|-|- Habitacion Amy y Rosalie 8:00 PM-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

Amy se peinaba sus largas puas,frente al espejo pensando en ese erizo azul que la habia salvado y que la habia echo ruborizar "No lo aga usted es joven y hermosa le queda mucho por vivir"recordo coloco la pijama que consistia en un camison lijero de color rosa y se siguio peinando y pensando en lo sucedido ayer.

TOC TOC" se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta

"Siga,esta abierto"dijo levantandose y dirijiendose a la entrada para comprobar que quien entro era Shadow,su prometido.

"Hola amor te traje un bello obsequio"dijo el erizo negro con algo oculto tras de si

"Oh gracias no debiste molesarte cariño"dijo Amy aparentando ya que en realidad no amaba a Shadow como se lo dijo a su madre ayer.

Y Shadow le puso un collar a Amy un collar de diamantes que en el centro tenia un gran dije azul de diamante en forma de corazon."Es el corazon del oceano,es un de las 3 joyas mas valiosas del mundo.Y es mi regalo de compromiso"

"Vaya gracias amor "dijo Amy observando la joya

"Bueno me retiro a descansar,buenas noches"dijo Shadow dandole un beso en la mejilla a Rose

Cuando su prometido se fue,Rose se quito la joya y la puso en su caja se fue a dormir.

Al dia siguiente:(11 de abril de 1912,3 dias antes del undimiento

Se levanto y se resfrego los ojos,se desperezo y se levanto hacia el otro camarote donde estaba Sonic durmiendo placidamente en la parte baja.

"Sonic, amigo"dijo Tails sacudiendo a Sonc "Hay que quieres no ves que son las 5:00 am"Protesto Sonic

"Son las 12:30 Am"dijo el zorrito "Osea que nos perdimos el desayuno!"dijo el tontis de Sonic

"Nooo,desayunamos a las 3:00 pm"dijo con sarcasmo y agrego"Y si no te apuras nos perderemos el almuerzo tambien"-.-

"ok ,ok ahi voy"

Sonic se levanto,se vistio y salio a almorzar con tails.

-|-||-|-|- Popa 5:00 Pm-|-|-|-|-|-|-

Amy camino hacia donde habia ocurrido "el accidente" por el cual habian invitado al joven Sonic a la lo vio y se acerco a el.

"Buenos dias señor Hedgehog"dijo Amy al erizo

"Buenos dias "dijo el

"Perdone ,mi intromision pero que es eso que trae ahi?"pregunto Amy señalando un cuaderno que traia Sonic en la mano.

"Oh,es mi carpeta de dibujos,quiere verla?"dijo ofreciendocela

"Claro me encantaria"la tomo y empezo a verla

Vio dibujos de erizas,conejas,gatas etc desnudas echos en carbonilla y le parecian muy bonitos

"Valla señor Hedgehog,usted tiene mucho talento "

"Gracias y puede llamarme Sonic"

"Ok Sonic y tu puedes llamarme Amy"

"Bueno Amy tengo que irme,nos vemos en la cena"

Camino por los largos pasillos y se detuvo frente a su puerta dispuesto a sacar la llave pero algo,o ma bien alguien lo detuvo.

"Disculpe,usted es el señor Hedgehog"dijo una voz femenina de una señora mayor a las espaldas de Sonic.

"Si soy yo"dijo volteandose y viendo a una gata lila de edad mayor vestia una vestido largo amarillo con un sombrero y tacones del mismo color.

"Quien es usted"dijo a continuacion el erizo

"Mucho gusto,soy Blaze The Cat,la instruiz de la señorita Amy Rose.

"Bien señorita Blaze perdone mi impulsiva pregunta,pero para que me nececita usted?"

"Hay ,pues no se valla a ofender pero presiento que usted no tiene nada que usar para la cena de esta noche"

"En realidad no,pensaba no asistir porque no tengo nada presentable para usar"

"Yo le ayudo,venga"dijo tomando de la mano a Sonic y guiandolo a su habitacion.

-|-|-||-|-|-|-|-|-|-|- Habitacion Blaze The Cat-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

"Valla se ve muy guapo señor Sonic"

"Gracias dijo apenado" viendose en el un smoking blanco con un corbatin negro

"Espere falta algo"dijo Blaze sacando una peinilla y peinando a Sonic y agrego "Ahora ve y charla lo mas que puedas recuerda la familia de Amy pertenece a la alta sociedad de Pensilvania.

"Gracias señora Blaze"dijo dirijiendose hacia las escaleras de primera clase.

-|-|-|-|-|-|-||-|-|-|-|-|- Restaurante primera Clase-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-

Alli estaba Amy sentada junto con su madre y su prometido al que apenas conocia hasta que vio que llegaba Sonic el cual se sento al lado de ella.

Y hablaron largo rato,Amy y su madre se quedaron impresionadas con la elocuencia de Sonic y tambien de que no se avergonzara de ser que Shadow solo giraba los ojos y hacia Mphm.

Cuando todos se empezaron a retirar Sonic le susurro algo al oido a Amy

"Te espero a las 12:00 Pm en el reloj,te llevare a una fiesta de verdad te veias muy aburrida ahi"dijo Sonic

"M esta bien ire pero solo por curiosidad"

Esta bien recuerden que los hare mas o menos cortos ya que nececito material xD o si no me quedo sin capitulos je je .Bueno les dare informacioooon si:

**El Corazón del Mar** o **Corazón de la Mar** (conocida en inglés como **The Heart of the Ocean** y en francés como **Le Cœur de la Mer**) es una joya ficticia utilizada principalmente en la película de 1997, _Titanic_. Su diseño está basado en el famoso Diamante Hope, aunque muchos creen que también está inspirado por un collar de zafiro perteneciente a Kate Florence Phillips, sobreviviente del RMS Titanic.

La joya es un colgante de diamantes que en cuyo centro se encuentra el Corazón de la Mar, un gigantesto y genuino diamante azul, similar a un zafiro. Este diamante estaba incrustado en la corona de Luis XVI de Francia; cuando la revolución francesa estalló, el rey fue perdiendo poderes, hasta que en 1793 fue destituido y guillotinado.Fue entonces cuando el diamante fue arrancado de la corona real, y tallado con forma de corazón, siendo bautizado con el nombre de "Le coeur de la mer", el corazón de la mar.

En Titanic, Caledon Hockley le regala el collar a su prometida Rose DeWitt Bukater como regalo de compromiso. Esta es retratada desnuda llevando el collar por Jack Dawson el día del hundimiento del Titanic, 14 de abril de 1912, En 1996, Brock Lovett y su equipo exploran los restos del Titanic en el Atlántico Norte buscando el collar, no obstante,es hallado el retrato de Rose con el collar; lo que le da el hilo conductor a la película.

Bueno adios nos leemos pronto ;)

recibo,sugerencias y consejos .


	5. Capitulo 4: Señales y Sentimientos

Un Amor Inundible Capitulo 4

Hey que me cuentan bueno gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a este Fic yo creo que me queda capitulos pero no estoy muy segura.

Chibibra-saiyajin: Aqui esta tu conti,disfrutala :D

por cierto me estoy averiguando fechas porque me estoy una vez les digo no quiero que la historia sea 100% igual a la peli,por eso algunos echos no suceden como en la pelicula o estan en desorden.

bueno ante ustedes el capitulo 4.

-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|- Camarote de Amy-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-

Se puso un vestido azul,mas ligero para ir a la "fiesta de verdad" a la que la habia invitado principio le parecio atrevido,pero al fin y al cabo en esas cenas de primera clase se aburria salio de su camarote hacia las escaleras de primera clase.(donde esta al reloj).

Camino hasta llegar alli y ahi estaba el,ya vestia su ropa normal y se dirigio hacia ella.

"Ven sigueme"dijo el erizo azul tomando de la mano a Amy.

Corrieron y llegaron hasta la cubierta de tercera a un lugar repleto de gente tomando cerveza y bailando al ritmo de una musica bastante movida.

"Bailemos" dijo Sonic.Y asi empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la musica y a dar vueltas.

-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-| Camarote de Amy(ya no lo compartia con su madre U.u)-|-|-|-|-|-|

Shadow entro con su llave al camarote de Amy tenia que buscarla aunque fueran las 12: 30

(tiene llave uyy que descaro).Y vio que no habia nadie,"Amy"llamo y vio un bulto en la las cobijas y vio un monton de ropa amontonada.

"Que astuta Amy,donde estaras?"penso y derrepente recordo que cuando se estaban retirando del comedor Sonic le habia susurrado algo a Amy.

"Esta con ese miserable seguramente,sera denigrante pero ire a tercera clase"dijo hiendose y dando un portazo que tumbo un cuadro(LoL)

Camino hasta llegar a tercera clase y vio que habia una gran su mirada y los vio alli bailando en medio de la pista alegremente.

"A su madre no le gustara nada esto no no"dijo apretando puños y dientes"Me las pagara"dijo y se fue sigilosamante.

Sonic llevo a Amy a la puerta de su camarote.

"Amy somos amigos?"dijo Sonic

"Claro,que somos amigos creo que despues de esta noche eres uno de los mejores"

"jeje gracias"

"Gracias Sonic nos vemos mañana,bueno mas bien en unas horas"dijo mirando el reloj de pared que marcaba las 3:00 Am

"Bueno cuando ahora me retiro que descanses"dijo caminando hacia el lado contrario

"Adios Sonic ,espero que nadie nos haya visto"dijo esto ultimo tan bajito que no se escucho.

Y luego se fue a dormir,pero habia un cuadro en el suelo y la cobija de su cama estaba tirada.

"Oh oh"

12 de Abril de 1912(2 dias antes del hundimiento)

N/A Buenhu este dia no paso nada interesante solo esto.

Era la hora del te justamente despues del almuerzo Amy se dirijio con su "Amor" hacia la terraza habia una mesa con pastelillos y te se sentaron y empezaron a conversar.

"Amy esta madrugada te vi con ese miserable"dijo Shadow bebiendo un sorbo de te.

"Maldicion"penso Amy y dijo"Vamos Shadow no me hagas un ataque de celos porfavor"

"Bueno ,supongo que no te importara que le haya dicho a tu madre.Y ella y yo estamos de acuerdo en que no te vuelvas a juntar mas con el"

"Pero yo soy una adulta,Y el es gentil y caballeroso y me e dado cuenta que no importa el exterior ni la clase social de las personas,solo importa lo que hay dentro"

Plaf! Shadow le dio una cachetadota que hizo caer a Amy con silla y todo

"Yo soy tu prometido y me tienes que hacer volveras a hablar con ese miserable lo ignoraras y si no lo haces ya veras"dijo levantando una mano

"S-s-s si"tartamudeo Amy estaba muy asustada se levanto del suelo y se fue a su estar sola.

13 de Abril(1 dia antes del undimiento)

Cabina de mando:

El capitan Knuckles J. Smith,manejaba el barco y 3 de sus oficiales de mando revisban el mar,otros 3 las señales por radio,y los otros tres ayudaban al capitan.

Recibieron unas 12 señales de alerta de icebergs en lugares cercanos pero no en su ruta y derrepente el telegrafo fallo.

Diez horas despues:

El tercer oficial Jim Burret recibio una señal .

"Tenemos avistamientos de icebergs en su ruta cambie el curso y /o la velocidad."

En ese momento el Titanic iba a 22 nudos (41,2 km p/h).

"Jim avisale al director Philips preguntale si podemos cambiar la velocidad"ordeno el capitan Knuckles a Burret

"Hola si señor Philips se nos a informado de icebergs en el cambiar laa velocidad?"-"si"-"Esta bien entendido".dijo colgando el telefono

"Que dijo "pregunto Knuckles

"Dijo que no cambiaremos la velocidad,que si seguimos asi hasta New York romperemos el record de el barco que navego mas rapido por el atlantico"

"Mhmp,esta bien"dijo dudando

Y bien que les digo del capitan Knuckles este era su ultimo viaje antes de jubilarse,ya que queria pasar mas tiempo con su esposa e hijas.(lastima)En ese momento contaba el con 64 años de edad.

14 de abril de 1912(dia del undimiento) tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan)xD

Amy se drigio hacia la popa,estaba triste ya que le iba a decir a Sonic que ya no podria verlo mas lo encontro y camino hacia el.

"Hola Sonic"-

"Hola Amy como estas"-

"Bien pero debo decirte algo importante"-

"Que"

"No podemos vernos mas lo siento mi madre me lo a prohibido"

"Pero eres un ser humano libre tu tomas tus deciciones"

"Lo siento Sonic pero asi es mi vida,fue un placer conocerte este es el adios"dijo Amy dispuesta a irse de alli pero una mano que agarro la suya la detuvo

"Amy! no te vallas,yo me he dado cuenta de amo Amy Rose...

Bueno hasta aqui fue,se que es un poco irreal que se haya enamorado de ella tan pronto pero en el proximo capitulo desubriran por que .y creo que quedan 1 capitulo o 2 oooooooooo bueno les recuerdo que mis capitulos no son muy largos o me quedare sin material.

Informacion del dia :

El Titanic tuvo un viaje placentero. Los días transcurrieron sin novedad, pero el 13 de abril empezaron a llegar los primeros informes de avistamiento de bloques de hielo en la ruta; al menos una docena de mensajes pudieron ser recibidos antes de que el telégrafo Marconi fallara por un periodo de 10 horas. Restablecida la comunicación en la cabina de radio, los radiotelegrafistas empezaron a recibir avisos de peligro de icebergs, los cuales fueron ignorados o no tomados muy en cuenta por la oficialidad reemplazante.

Bueno nos vemos en el prox capitulo :) recibo sugerencias y consejos.


	6. Capitulo 5:Comienza la Pesadilla

Un Amor Inundible Capitulo 5

Holaaaaa que onda :3 bueno aca esta el capitulo 5 tantan tan :3 y recuerden algunos echos aqui escritos no son iguales a los de la watch?v=cXERFuQhgpY ES EL VIDEO QUE ME HIZO LLORAR HAY ESQUE ES UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR TAN BONITA ,SI NO LES SIRVE EL LINK BUSQUENLO EN YOUTUBE.

flhorusra: lamento decirte que solo queda este capitulo y otro mas,pero de a poco subire mas fics,de a poco porque la proxima semana comienzo clases te estreses OwO.

Ante ustedes el penultimo capitulo,es principalmente SonAmy aunque tambien pasaran cosas interesantes O.o:

"Me eh dado cuenta de que te amo Amy Rose"dijo Sonic tomandola de la mano y mirandola a los ojos

"Aun asi,no podemos estar juntos"dijo soltandose y se fue corriendo y llorando.

Una lagrima fugitiva se escapo de los ojos de Sonic y desidio retirarse de alli.

Amy entro a su habitacion y se tiro en la cama a llorar

"El me ama,yo no se si siento lo mismo"dijo secandose las lagrimas

see fue con su madre a almorzar y a pasear por el barco y luego volvio a su camarote cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse.

"Creo que e reflexionado y yo tambien lo todo lo posible para estar a su lado lo hare"dijo llendo a Popa

Llego y lo vio alli pensando se acerco a el por detras y le dijo "Yo tambien te amo" y el se volteo y la tomo de las manos y le dijo "Ven ponte delante mio" y ella se puso asi estirando los brazos y el se puso detras y le agarro los brazos por debajo.

Luego la agarro por la cintura y se atrevio a besarla y se quedaron asi hasta que se les acabo el oxigeno.

"Oye quiero que me pintes como a las mujeres de tus dibujos(OOOO)

Sonic obiamente se quedo mudo y Amy lo agarro de la mano y se lo llevo a su camarote.

"Bien donde quieres que te pinte"pregunto Sonic a Amy ya en el camarote.

"En ese sofa"dijo Amy señalando un sofa verde estilo victoriano.

"Bien"dijo sacando sus carbonillas y su libreta de dibujos

"Pero solo usando esto y esto"dijo sacando el collar que le habia regalado Shadow y una especie de camison verde desnudo y se puso el collar y el camison oviamente Sonic tenia cara de Omg!.

"B-b-b bueno recuestate"

Amy se recosto en el sofa de lado y Sonic la pintaba.

"Bien termine te lo regalo"dijo dandole el dibujo a Amy

"Bueno lo pondre en la caja fuerte con el collar"dijo haciendo lo que dijo se vistio y se fueron a pasear por ahi"

-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-| 30 minutos despues habitacion de Amy-|-|-|-|-|-||-|-

Shadow entro al cuarto de Amy la estaba buscando

"Amy!"llamo Shadow como la ultima vez pero no obtuvo respuesta

"MM que tendras ahi guardado mi queridaAmy"dijo mirando la caja de metal que tenia sobre una sabe como obtuvo la clave pero la abrio .Saco el dibujo y el collar y dijo"MM quien era el que pintaba?""Oh si ese miserable me las va a pagar"

"Matt! Matt!"llamo a su mayordomo

"Que se le ofrece?"

"Encuentre a Amy y a ese tarado de Sonic"dijo entregandole el collar y dijo"Metaselo al erizo en el abrigo ,trate de asustarlos persiguiendolos y yo me encargare de el resto"

"Si señor" dijo Matt

Los encontro mirando por una ventana,quien sabe que comen los mayordomos para ser tan sigilosos pero sin hacer ruido se acerco por detras a Sonic y zaz le metio el collar en el bolsillo de su abrigo y con el mismo silencio se retiro y volvio a entrar esta vez haciendo ruido para que lo notaran.

"Oh no ese es el mayordomo de Shadow debe estar buscandonos vamonos"dijo Amy

Se alejaron corriendo seguidos por el mayordomo Matt

*Comienza musica de esa que aparece en las peliculas blanco y negro cuando persiguen a alguien*

Corrieron por alli por aca por aquica por arriba por abajo llegaron al acensor la pareja entro en el dejando al mayordomo atras Amy le hizo un mal gesto con el dedo bajaron al primer piso en fin una persecucion digna de pelicula.

Nuestra querida pareja bajo a la zona de carga y vieron un bonito carro en el que se metieron y lo que hicieron esta Censurado(no me gusta hacer lemons)solo digamos que se entregaron el uno al otro en un acto de amor terminaron se vistieron y se fueron a popa a ver las estrellas(no sabian que no habia estrellas esa noche).

-|||-|||||||-Puesto de vigilancia-|||||||||||||||||||-|

Esa noche el capitan Nuckles estaba durmiendo(eran las 11:29 Pm) a cargo del timon estaba el primer oficial Roderik y el vigilante Meet todo estaba tranquilamente el dia anterior habian resivido advertencias de tempanos de hielo en la ruta pero no las tomaron muy enserio.

Meet miraba con su telescopio, el oceano estaba tranquilo, el cielo despejado y sin una estrella ademas de una agradable brisa marina.

"Pero que!...dijo observando en frente del buque a unos 300 metros un gran iceberg que se elevaba 30 metros sobre el mar.

"Tempano de hielo! Tempano de hielo"dijo tocando la campana tres veces

El encargaado del timon vio que estaban ya muy cerca del iceberg y en una pirueta giro hacia atras y luego hacia la derecha.

N/A:Segun algunos expertos fue un grave error ya que el timon perdio fuerza y hay teorias que dicen que si hubieran chocado de frente el barco hubiera quedado dañado pero a que no pudieron evitar rozar con el iceberg porque era mas grueso de lo que pensaban

Amy y Sonic estaban en popa,no habia estrellas pero el clima estaba muy agradable entonces vieron algo que los dejo "helados".

Un gran iceberg estaba al lado izquierdo de la nave,el barco rozo el pedazos de este dentro de la nave,haciendo que Amy,Sonic y todos los que estaban ahi retrocedieran un paso atras.

"Espero que no haya sido nada grave"dijo Amy mirando como dejaban el iceberg

atras.

"Yo tambien espero eso..."dijo Sonic

N/A: Vaya que inocentes no saben que con el roce quedaron destruidos 6 de los 15 mamparos nave ya estaba sentenciada.

Hasta aqui llegue creo que seran dos capitulos mas hasta mañana :3


	7. Aununcio Del Ultimo Capitulo :3

Nota

Hola amigos les informo que escribire el ultimo capitulo a mas tardar lunes ya que me vere la peli porque quiero que el ultimo capitulo sea muy parecido a la pelicula asi que bye nos leemos pronto


	8. Cap 6 Part 1:Lo imposible se hace verdad

Un Amor Inundible Capitulo 6(final) parte 1

Ups bueno lamento nohaberlo cargado el lunes pero esque no alcanze.

Ejem hola que tal bueno este es el capitulo final :D porque dos partes? porque es muy largo y no alcanza .No se cuando cargare la parte 2 porque pasado mañana entro al cole :3 ,bien aqui esta recuerden que a veces se comen las palabras y que este capitulo sera muy parecido al original.

katy la eriza: Tambien es mi pelicula favorita y la primera que me hizo llorar en mi corta vida.

"Sonic debemos ir a decirles a Shadow y a mi madre"

"Estoy de acuerdo vamos"

Se fueron a el camarote de Amy y alli estaban Shadow y un monton de guardias de marina.

Shadow los vio entrar e hizo un gesto cuando vio que Sonic tomaba de la mano a Amy.

"Shadow tenemos una emergencia"dijo Amy preocupada

"MM si yo tambien,se perdieron dos ya regreso la otra creo saber donde !"Dijo señalando a Sonic

"Ahora que "dijo Sonic mientras era revisado por los guardias

"Shadow que estas haciendo?"dijo Amy"Estamos en medio de una emergencia que pasa?"

"Es este señor Shadow"dijo un guardia sacando un collar de diamantes con un gran diamante azul en el centro"Si ese es"dijo socarronamente Shadow.

Sonic y Amy hicieron cara de WTF!.

"Esto es un engaño no les creas Amy"dijo Sonic

"El no lo hizo"

"Claro que si,para un profesional es sencillo"dijo Shadow acercandose a ellos

"Pero el estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo esto es absurdo"dijo Amy a Shadow"

"Tal vez lo hizo mientras te estabas vistiendo"susurro Shadow a Amy aunque Sonic lo escucho.

"Esto es un engaño el lo puso en mi bolsillo"dijo Sonic

"Cierra la boca!"le reporendio Shadow

"Este es tu abrigo?"dijo un oficial"Dice propiedad de Rayley Anderson"

Amy lo miro sorprendida

"Nos informaron que fue robado"dijo un oficial

"No lo iba a devolver solo lo tome prestado"se defendio Sonic

"Aqui hay un ladron honesto no?"dijo Shadow

"Amy no les creas tu sabes que yo no lo hice,porfavor"Dijo Sonic a Amy que no sabia que decir.

"Yo no lo hice! no yo no lo hice Amy no les creas! no! no suelteme!"dijo Sonic mientras los oficiales lo agarraron y se lo llevaron.

"Es una desgracia capitan"dijo un señor sacando un plano del barco"El agua alcanzara los 42 metros sobre la quilla en 10 minutos,las otras bodegas y la bodega del area 6"

"Se estan inundando los compartimientos!"dijo de nuevo el humano,que se llamaba el señor Andrews."Puede flotar sin 4 mamparos pero sin 6 es imposible"

"Mientras la popa se siga inundando el agua se regara por encima de los maparos de la cubierta E hacia arriba,y asi sucecivamente .No se detendra."

"Si abrimos las bombas?"dijo el capitan Knuckles.

"Las bombas nos daran tiempo pero solo minutos"dijo Andrews"No importa lo que Titanic se ira al fondo"

"No puede hundirse!dijo el señor Philips.

"Si puede esta echo de acero,le aseguro que puede señor"aclaro Andrews"Y lo hara,es logico"

"Cuanto tiempo?"dijo asustado el capítan Knuckles

"Una hora maximo una"dijo Andrews todos los presentes hicieron cara de :O

"Cuantas personas a bordo'"dijo el capitan

"2500 almas a bordo señor"dijo el primer oficial

"Parece que lograra los encabezados del periodico señor Philips"dijo Knuckles

Shadow se acerco a Amy y le solto una bofetada(que descarado).

"Eres una cualquiera"le dijo a continuacion"Quiero que me mires cuando te hablo !"dijo Shadow volteandola bruscamente al ver que ella tenia la cara mirando hacia otro lado.

"Señor Shadow"dijo un miebro de la tripulacion entrando"Ahora no!"dijo el errizo"Estoy ocupado"

"Pongansen los chalecos salvavidas y vayan al comedor"

"Dije que ahora no!"dijo el erizo furioso

"Lo siento señor ,son ordenes del capitan pongansen ropa frio afuera.

"Puedo sugerirles abrigos y sombreros"dijo el señor caminando con chalecos salvavidas hacia ellos.

"Que estupidez"dijo Shadow

"No se preocupe señorita ,seguro es solo una precaucion"dijo el señor tranquilizando a Amy ya que tenia cara de preocupada.(si supiera que era por otra cosa)

Un conejo entro a una habitacion de tercera clase de una conejo encendio la luz y dijo mientras corria hacia otra habitacion"Pongansen los chalecos salvavidas ponganselos rapido"

"Que rayos pasa?"dijo el padre de la familia

"Pongansen los chalecos rapido ponganselos"se oia decir a los de la tripulacion irrumpiendo en todos los camarotes de tercera clase.

"Que pasa?"dijo una gata al conejo

"Pongaselo rapido"dijo corriendo

El capitan Knuckles escribia unos numeros en un papel

"C.Q.D,señor?"dijo un telegrafista

"Asi es mande una señal de auxilio,esta es nuestra posision"dijo mostrandole el papel

"Ufff"suspiro el capitan"diga que nececitamos ayuda inmediata"

El telegrafista hizo una cara de capitan Knuckles se fue de alli.

"Diablos"dijo otro telegrafista que se encontraba ahi se puso sus auriculare sy empezo a enviar señales por el telegrafo

Shuuum"las chimeneas echaban vapor a mas no poder

"Sigan jalando"."Vamos jalen jalen!""Con fuerza!"ordeno una voz a unos tripulantes que jalaban cuerdas fuertemente

"Vamos jalen ese bote jalen"ordeno el primer oficial

El señor Andrews llego al lugar y se dirijio al primer oficial

"Liberen ese bote"dijo el oficial a todo pulmon

"Señor y los pasajeros?"dijo el señor Andrews

"Todos estan adentro hace mucho frio incluso para ellos"dijo"Oiga venga aqui y ayudenos con esto!"ordeno a un tripulante.

En el comedor de primera clase todos tenian sus chalecos salvavidas y los violinistas tocaban una hermosa melodia.

"Tal vez ella sepa algo mas"dijo una murcielago balanca que caminaba por alli con una conejita que traia un Chao en brazos.

El señor Andrews se abria paso entre la multitud y miro que una gata lila le decia algo a un mesero.

"Oye hijo"dijo Blaze"Nos hicieron poner esto y no hemos echo nada que sucede?"

"Lo siento señora ire a averiguar"dijo el mesero corriendo escaleras arriba.

"Nadie sabe que diablos esta pasando aqui"dijo Blaze caminando hacia otro lugar

"Estos ingleses no saben el reglamento"dijo Shadow seguido por Amy y su madre.

"No lo nececitan"dijo Rosalie mientras su criada le ponia un abrigo."Vaya y enciendan la estufa y quiero una taza de te cuando regrese"dijo Rosalie a sus criadas

"Si madamme"dijieron ambas entregandole a Rosalie(en la pelicula se llama Ruth)un chaleco salvavidas.

"El señor Andrews caminaba hacia las escaleras hasta que una eriza rosa lo interumpio(ellos se habian conocido en una cena).

"Señor Andrews"dijo Amy abordandolo.

"Yo vi el iceberg y lo veo en sus digame la verdad"le dijo Amy

El Señor Andrews alejo a Amy de las escaleras y le dijo seriamente"El barco se hundira"

"Seguro?"le dijo Amy confundida mientras casi todos los que se encontraban en el comedor subian las escaleras

"Seguro,en una hora mas o menos"dijo el señor Andrews y en ese momento llego Shadow"Esto se ira al fondo del Atlantico"

"Que!"dijo Shadow mientras Amy se ponia una mano en la boca en señal de sorpresa

"Porfavor que no lo sepan todos no quiero desatar el panico"dijo Andrews"Vaya a un bote y no lo dude recuerde lo que le dije sobre ellos"

-Flash back en el barco-

Amy,Rosalie,el señor Philips y el señor Andrews caminaban por el barco

"MM señor Philips hice unos calculos y los botes solo alcanzan para la mitad de los pasajeros"

"Ja no los nececitamos"dijo Philips"Recuerde que este barco es inundible"

"Señorita Amy estos botes alcanzan para menos de la mitad de los pasajeros"dijo Andrews a Amy.

-Fin flasback en el barco-

" "dijo nerviosamente Amy

El señor Andrews subio las escaleras y Shadow y Amy estaban re asustados

Un oficial esposaba a Sonic a un poste en el tercer dos miembros de la tripulacion y dijeron:"Señor lo nececitan en segunda clase"

"Hay una riña"

"Yo lo vigilare"dijo el mayordomo de Shadow

"Claro si"dijo el oficial terminando de esposar a Sonic

El oficial se fue y le entrego el arma al mayordomo Matt quien se sento en una silla a vigilar.

"Señor!"dijo un telegrafista a Knuckles

"El Carpathia viene a 17 nudos"dijo"A todo vapor para ellos"

"Es el unico que respondio?"dijo Knuckles

"El unico cerca señor"dijo el telegrafista y agrego"Dijeron que estarian aqui en 4 horas"

El capitan lo volteo a mirar con cara asustada y dijo"Cuatro horas!"

El telegafista se alejo y el capitan susurro"Por Dios...

El capitan camino por la proa ya habia gente amontonada y los tripulantes subian los botes entonces un oficial se acerco a el.

"Disculpe señ botes estan listos"dijo el oficial"No cree que seria mejor subir a las mujeres y niños a los botes?"

"Si que suban primero"dijo Knuckles"Mujeres y niños primero"

"Si señor"dijo el oficial alejandose corriendo

"Señoras y señores su atencion porfavor"dijo el oficial"Si acerquencen"dijo haciendo una seña de que se acercaran con las manos."Por el momento solo nececito mujeres y niños""Los hombres esperen porfavor"

"Bien muchachos como dijo el capitan","Algo tranquilo para relajar a la gente"dijo un violinista sentandose con sus compañeros.Y los tres empezaron a tocar una bella cancion

"Usen los salvavidas""Ponganselos""Aqui tiene uno"dijo el conejo entregandoles chalecos a los pasajeros de tercera clase que estaban amontonados en el pasillo.

Tails corrio hacia arriba en las escaleras,donde habia un monton de pasajeros de tercera clase como el encerrados por unas rejas "Por favor señores mantengan la calma aun no es hora de subir"decia un tripulante al otro lado de la reja"Calmensen por favor""Permitan que las mujeres y los niños suban primero"

"Mami que hacemos"dijo un niño jalando del vestido de su madre."Esperar hijo,cuando terminen de poner a los pasajeros de primera clase en los botes empezaran con van primero verdad?"Los dos niños(niño y niña)asintieron con la cabeza y sonrieron tiernamente a su madre(en ese momento se me partio el corazon en mil pedazos).

"Bajenlo""Ambos lados juntos"dijo el primer oficial ordenando a unos tripulates que bajaban un bote"Despacio,despacio""Alto alto ""No baje el izquierdo"

"AHHHHHHHHHH"Gritaron los que iban en el bote ya que su bote se inclino hacia la izquierda."Bajen el derecho!,Bajenlos juntos"siguio diciendo el primer oficial

"Con cuidado con cuidado"

"Zuuuuuuuuuuuuuum!"una bengala salio disparada del barco a modo de señal para otros barcos que se encontraran cerca.

"Ohhhhhhh"dijeron los pasajeros del titanic entre ellos Amy,Shadow y Rosalie que fijaron su mirada en el cielo que se llenaba de luces.

Una niña que se encontraba ahi sonrio mirando el cielo.

El barco ya estaba hundido casi hasta la mitad en la tercera planta:

Sonic miro por la ventana,el agua la cubria hasta la mitad.

"GHSSSSH"el mayordomo Matt puso una bala sobre la mesa,la bala por la inclinacion del barco rodo hasta hizo una vez mas y puso la bala en su maliciosamente a Sonic"Yo no creo que este barco se pueda hundir"dijo Matt a Sonic.

Se levanto hacia nuestro erizo y dijo"Me pidieron que le diera esta pequeña muestra de nuestro afecto"levanto su arma y le pego a Sonic en el estomago con ella haciendo que se retorciera de dolor.(eso me parecio tan cruel sniff)

"Saludos del señor Shadow" dijo tomando una llave plateada y iendose de alli.

"Hay un lugar para un caballero?"dijo Shadow mientras Amy veia como una coneja se despedia de su marido con un abrazo y llorando.Y luego subia al bote.

"Ocuparan los botes de acuerdo a la clase?"dijo Rosalie en medio del llanto y gritos de la multitud."Espero que no vallamos llenos"agrego

"MADRE CALLATE!"dijo Amy a su madre haciendo que esta quedara con una expresion de sorpresa en su rostro."No lo entiendes,el agua esta helada y no hay sufucientes mitad de las personas a bordo morira"

"No la mejor mitad"dijo Shadow y Amy le lanzo una mirada asesina

"Vamos suban al bote"dijo blaze mientras Rosalie subia con ella Amy se quedo de frente a Shadow.

"Lastima que no guarde el collar"dijo Shadow"Costara mucho mas mañana".

"Eres un maldito desgraciado"le dijo Amy

"Vamos Amy querida hay muchos asientos mas"dijo Blaze"Ven Amy tu sigues"dijo estirando la mano Amy no hacia nada.

"Sube al bote Amy"dijo su madre Amy solo tenia la mirada en blanco ,pensando en algo o en alguien mas bien.

"Amy sube al bote"dijo su madre al ver que la chica ya reaccionaba

"No lo are madre"dijo Amy alejandose

"Amy!Amy regresa"dijo Rosalie

Amy corria pero Shadow la agarro de un brazo y le dijo:"Te vas con el!para ser la novia de un imbecil!?."Prefiero ser eso que tu esposa"dijo Amy.

Amy trato de alejarse pero Shadow la jalo bruscamente contra el.

"NO!NO!"dijo sacudiendola bruscamente mientras ella trataba de escapar.

"Dije no"dijo Shadow

!Plammmm"Amy le escupio en la cara a Shadow y salio corriendo.

Empezaron a bajar el bote

"Amy! No espere! Amy!"dijo Rosalie

Amyyyyyyyy!

Sonic miro por la ventana la cual estaba totalmente cubierta por el agua.

"Auxilio""Ayudenme!"dijo empujando las esposas contra el poste haciendo que estas sonaran.

"Auxilio ayudenmen!" pero era inutil el pasillo estaba totalmente vacio.

"Ayudenmeeeeeeeen"se escuchaba por el solitario se llenaba de agua

"Señor Andrews!"grito Amy en la plannta 8.

Corrio hacia el otro lado del pasillo ya que el señor Andrews estaba ahi.

"Señor andrews!gracias a Dios que lo encierran a los arrestados?"dijo Amy.

"Que? tienes que subir a un bote de inmediato"le dijo Andrews a Amy

"No!are esto con o sin su ayuda,pero sin su ayuda sera mas tardado"

"Baja en el acensor hasta el fondo ve por la izquierda en el pasillo de tripulacion luego a la derecha y luego a la izquierda de nuevo por las escaleras veras un corredor muy largo.

Sonic suspiro y dijo"Esto esta mal"y vio como la habtacion se inundaba lentamente.

"Maldicion""Rayos!"dijo subiendo a una banca que estaba al lado del poste y tratando de romper las esposas con el tubo de arriba.

Amy corria a toda velocidad empujando a la gente,eso ya no le importaba corrio hasta los acensores e iba a entrar pero el encargado le dijo"Disculpe los acensores estan cerrados".

"Ya me canse de ser educada maldita sea!"dijo empujando al encargado dentro del acensor y le dijo"Lleveme abajo!".El encargado jalo la palanca para ir abajo.Y el acensor empezo a decender.

El agua entraba por debajo de la puerta Sonic trato de romper las esposas nuevamente pero le fue inutil."Maldicion"Porfavor!".

El acensor bajaba lentamente y en el iban Amy y el encargado del acensor cuando llegaron abajo el agua entro por abajo haciendo a ambos retroceder.

"Voy a subir!"dijo el encargado.

"No no"djo Amy y abrio las puertas del acensor

"Señorita!"dijo el encargado

Amy salio y el pasillo estaba inundado .

"Regrese!"dijo el encagado"Tengo que subir"y jalo la palanca.

Amy camino con dificultad y vio que en una pared decia "Pasillo de Tripulacion" no lo dudo y se encamino por alli.

Sonic subio a un escritorio para estar alejado del que estaba helada.

Amy corrio y retiro los objetos que se encontraban en su caminando y vio un pasillo muy largo pero al otro lado habia otro igual.

"Sonic!""Sonic!"grito caminando por el pasillo que estaba a su derecha.

La luz tintineaba se iba y volvia .

"Sonic!""Sonic" escucho gritar su nombre y se sorprendio gratamente.

"Sonic!,donde estas!?""Sonic!" escucho decir a una voz muy familiar.

"Amy!,Amy!".grito

"SOniiic!"

"Amy estoy aqui "dijo haciendo ruido.

"Sonic!"dijo Amy corriendo hacia donde escucho la voz.

"Sonic!"dijo Amy entrando a la habitacion."Perdoname perdoname!"dijo dandole un beso.

"Matt lo puso en mi bolsillo"dijo Sonic

"Lo se! lo siento"dijo Amy abrazando a Sonic.

"Escucha,tienes que buscar la llave de repuesto en ese gabinete de ahi"dijo Sonic señalando un armario cafe.

"Es pequeña y plateada Amy"

Amy camino con dificultad,abrio el gabinete y empezo a sacar llaves y a tirarlas.

"Plateada,plateada"dijo Amy buscando."Todas son de bronce!"

"Busca aqui en el escritorio"dijo Sonic

Amy empezo a buscar en el cajon.

"Amy,como averiguaste que no fui yo?"le dijo Sonic

"No lo me di cuenta de que lo sabia.(xD)

Ambos sonrieron.

"Sigue buscando porfavor"dijo Sonic rompiendo el trance.

La popa se inundaba lentamente.

"No esta la llave!no la encuentro"dijo Amy

"Bien escucha ,tienes que ir a buscar ayuda"dijo Sonic"Yo estare bien"

"Volvere pronto"dijo Amy dandole un beso en los labios

Amy corrio hacia la salida de la habitacion.

"Te espero!"dijo Sonic

Amy salio al pasillo ,miro a ambos lados y estaban inundados como hasta la unas escaleras que decian "Escaleras a cubierta".

"Hola hay alguien aqui!?" por el pasillo y siguio gritando la misma frase.

"Nececito ayuda!Hola?".Diablos"dijo corriendo por el pasillo ,giro a la derecha

Siguio corriendo y gritando y un señor paso corriendo detras de ella.Y se dirigio a donde ella estaba.

"Hola gracias a Dios,espere nececito ayuda!"dijo.

El señor hablo en un idioma extraño la empujo y siguio corriendo,

Amy siguio caminando por el pasillo y gritando"Hola!Hay alguien ahi?".

Las luces se fueron.Y se oyo un crujido como un gemido que provenia obiamente del barco.

Amy lloro y jadeo nerviosamente,de repente las luces volvieron.

"Hola?"

Llego al pasillo un miembro de la tripulacion.

"Venga conmigo señorita"dijo tomando a Amy del brazo.

"Suelteme""Nececito ayuda!""Hay alguien atrapado"

"Venga la llevare a los botes"

Paff!Amy le pego un golpe en la nariz haciendo que el pobre señor cayera contra una pared y que brotara sangre de su nariz.

"Vayase al diablo"dijo el señor alejandose

Amy suspiro,y vio un gabinete de un objeto que habia el vidrio y salio corriendo con el hacha que contenia el gabinete.

El capitan Knuckles caminaba por el como se inundaba la popa y como lanzaban otra bengala.

Amy se dirigio hacia las escaleras y sintio miedo al ver que el pasillo ya estaba bastante inundado como para que el agua le llegara al cuello.

Bajo lentamente y vio que la luz estaba fallando."Oh Dios mio"dijo Amy.

Bajo la cabeza y se agarro de la parte de !solto una chispa de electricidad una de las luces."Ahh"dijo Amy.

Amy tomo el hacha y se echo al agua,hizo una mueca de incomodidad al sentir que el agua esta helada.

Se agarraba con una mano de los tubos del techo y con la otra tomaba el avanzando asi y se escucho otro crujido proveniente del barco.

Llego a donde estaba Sonic."Sonic!"exlamo.

"Amy!"dijo Sonic.

"Esto servira?"dijo Amy empuñando el hacha."Lo averiguaremos"dijo Sonic.

Amy iba a darle al poste pero Sonic interrumpio."Espera!,practica alli primero dijo señalando con la cabeza el gabinete cafe.

Amy golpeo con el hacha el armario cafe.

"Bien!,ahora trata de darle a la misma marca"

Pum!Amy dio justo en la marca.

"Bueno ya hacerlo"dijo Sonic."Golpea muy fuerte y muy rapido"

Sonic separo las manos dejando ver la cadena de las esposas.

"Confio en ti Amy"

Amy tomo aire y pammmmm golpeo y se escucho un ruido habia logrado.

"Lo lograste!"dijo Sonic abrazandola luego la solto la tomo de la mano y dijo mientras corrian"Vamonos de aqui!

"Rayos!esta helada!".

Ambos salieron y vieron que el agua tapaba todo el pasillo.

"Esa es la salida!"dijo Amy "Hay que encontrar otra"dijo Sonic

Nadaron en direccion opuesta...

"Remen! Remen"se escuchaba en un bote que se alejaba del Titanic.

El barco ya estaba hundido mas de la botes salvavidas se alejaban lentamente del barco.

El bote donde iban Blaze y Rosalie se mantenia a una distancia prudente.

"Esto no se ve todos los dias"dijo Blaze.

Zummmmmmmmm!otra bengala salia disparada,aunque talvez nadie la que al parecer no habia barcos muy cercanos.

Habia un gran alboroto ahi la gente se peleeaba por entrar a los botes gritaban era todo un desastre.

"No,no quiero dejarte!no!"decia una equidna mientras un miembro de la tripulacion trataba de subirla al bote pero ella solo queria estar con su marido.

Shadow camino hacia su mayordomo.

"Matt"dijo

"No esta en estribor tampoco señor"dijo Matt

"Este maldito no deja subir hombres"dijo Shadow refiriendose al primer oficial

"En el otro lado deben subir hombres"dijo Matt

"Este es nuestro plan"dijo Shadow"Nececitamos un seguro vamos"y ambos se fueron a donde el primer oficial.

Vengan por aqui"dijo un conejo guiando a los pasajeros hacia las cubiertas de de pronto pafff!se rompio una pared y de ella salieron Amy y Sonic y salieron corriendo.

"Oigan!que creen que estan haciendo!"dijo el conejo furioso"Tendran que pagar eso oyeron! es propiedad de Withe Star!"dijo siguendolos.

"Callate!"dijeron Amy y Sonic al mismo tiempo haciendo al conejo retroceder.

Las mujeres y niños seguian subiendo a los botes.

"Señor Lovvet!porque esta soltando los botes a media capacidad?"dijo el señor Andrews a uno de los oficiales."Por ejemplo ese!lleva 20 personas y esta echo para 65,ademas vi uno con 12!"

"Emm bueno no estabamos seguros del peso Señor Andrews ,podria hundirse"dijo Lovvet

"Mentira!los probaron con el peso de 75 llene los botes por el amor de Dios!"dijo furibundo Andrews.

"Por favor nececito mas mujeres y niños!"grito Lovvet a los pasajeros.

Los botes seguian bajando,mientras tanto Tails y un perro llamado Tony con el que Sonic y el compartian camarote, trataban de buscar una salida ya que estaban encerrados en tecera clase.

"No pueden encerrarnos como animales el barco se esta hundiendo!"dijo Tony al encargado

que se encontraba al otro lado de la reja.

"Atras! Atras! las mujeres al frente!"dijo el gato verde que era el encargado.

Abrieron la puerta y pasaron mujeres y niños y tambien algunos hombres que trataron de detener pero no que volvieron a cerrar la reja.

Amy y Sonic llegaron alli y vieron todo el alboroto y que estaban encerrados.

"Por el amor de Dios hay mujeres y niños aqui abajo!"dijo Tony furioso mientras que el encargado amenazaba con una pistola pequeña.

Tony bajo las escaleras y vio a Sonic.

"Sonic!"dijo

"Tony! no hay salida?"dijo Sonic.

"Es inutil por ahi!"dijo Tony

"Lo que hagamos hay que hacerlo rapido!"exclamo Sonic.

"Sonic!"dijo Tails abrazando a Sonic

"Tails!"dijo Sonic correspondiendo su abrazo.

"Los botes se alejan"dijo Tails

"Todo esta cerrado tenemos que salir de aqui!"dijo Sonic.

"No hay salida por aqui!"dijo Tails

"Vamos por aca deprisa"dijo Sonic seguido por Amy yTails Tony se quedo y corrieron en direccion contraria.

"Yo labro mi suerte"dijo Shadow sacando el Corazon Del Oceano y otras cosas de valor de la caja fuerte y metiendoselas en el abrigo.

"Igual yo"dijo Matt quien se habia guardado una pistola y un fajo de billetes.

Shadow solto una risita y cerro la caja fuerte.

Nuestros heroes corrian por el pasillo miraban a todos lados a ver por donde voltear porque en realidad no barco era un caos la gente lloraba en los pasillos otros rezaban y otros solo esperaban morir.

Corrieron llegaron a una escalera la subieron y llegaron a la reja solo donde estaban antes solo que se pusieron adelante.

"Abra la puerta!"dijo Sonic al gato verde

"Regresen a la escalera principal"dijo el gato

"Abra la maldita puerta!"dijo Sonic

"Regresen a la escalera principal"dijo el gato nuevamente

Sonic miro a Amy y empezo a sacudir la reja.

"Abra la maldita puertaaaaaa!"

A continuacion Sonic corrio acompañado de Tails y Tony y ,los tres arrancaron del suelo una cosa grande de madera.

"Alejensen porfavor agansen a un lado!"dijo Amy al ver lo que se avecinaba.

"A un lado!"dijo Amy apartando a la gente.

"Uno!Dos!Tres!"dijo Sonic mientras los tres chocaban la cosa de madera contra la reja.

"De nuevo!"dijo Sonic y Pummmm! rompieron la reja y todas las personas salieron corriendo de alli para escapar del agua.

Amy,Sonic,Tails y Tony iban delante de todos.

"No pueden subir!"dijo el gato verde y Pumm!Tony le pego un puño haciendo que este se cayera al suelo.

Arriba era un caos total ahora quehabia llegado mas gente,ya no habia solo grito y llanto tambien gente se empujaba haciendo que algunos cayeran por la borda.

"Atras o los matare como perros!"dijo el oficial Lovvet apuntando con una pistola a la multitud.

El oficial Lovet saco las balas de su bolsillo y ahora si las metio en su pistola(LoL.)

"Ya es tarde"dijo Shadow mirando como bajaban mas botes.

"No se preocupe señor ,hay mas botes del otro quedese aqui"dijo su fiel mayordomo Matt.

Shadow vio como un hombre trataba de romper las cuerdas de uno de los botes,ya que se habia atascado.

"Para atras!para atras!"dijo el oficial Lovvet disparando al aire Shadow y su mayordomo miraban como la gente gritaba.

Shadow y Matt se acercaron al primer oficial Brooks.

"Señor Brooks!"dijo Shadow.

"Soy un hombre de negocios y voy a proponerle un trato"dijo el erizo negro.

:O que tramara Shadow?

Amy y Sonic lograran salir con vida?

Que le pasara al Titanic?

descubranlo en la parte 2

Informacion :D:

El 14 de abril de 1912, la noche era estrellada y el mar estaba excepcionalmente tranquilo. Alrededor de las 22:30, el capitán Smith se había retirado a su camarote de babor. Aproximadamente a las 23:35, el cuarto oficial Joseph Boxhall venía desde la popa y se dirigía hacía el puente de mando, el segundo oficial Charles Lightoller estaba en su camarote presto a descansar (venía saliente de la guardia del puente), lo mismo que el quinto oficial Harold Lowe y el tercer oficial Herbert Pitman; el telegrafista Harold Bride en la cabina Marconi trataba de convencer a un malhumorado Jack Phillips para que descansara en el camastro; el oficial en jefe Henry Wilde estaba por ir a los camarotes de proa a inspeccionarlos antes de descansar (había dejado vigías extras en el sector de proa).

El primer oficial William Murdoch estaba junto al sexto oficial James Paul Moody, en el puente de mando. No hacía poco que Murdoch había instruido al señalero Samuel Hemming que cerrara todas las claraboyas del escotillón superior de sector del castillo de proa para no entorpecer la visión de los vigías apostados. A las 23:40 de la medianoche, mientras el _Titanic_ navegaba a 22,5 nudos (41,7 km/h),28 el vigía Frederick Fleet avistó un iceberg por delante a menos de 500 metros de distancia y con una elevación de unos 30 metros29 sobre el nivel del mar. Fleet hizo sonar la campana tres vecesnota 1 y telefoneó de inmediato al puente de mando.30 El sexto oficial Moody levantó el teléfono para recibir la desesperada llamada de Frederick Fleet -_"Iceberg, derecho al frente"-_ y avisó a Murdoch, quien corrió al ala de estribor a observar por sí mismo.

El primer oficial Murdoch, de guardia en ese momento, tomó las medidas que creyó correctas e intentó evitar la colisión, primero girando el timón todo a babor, seguidamente dando marcha atrás, lo cual fue fatal pues el timón perdió una presión de virada. El barco en el último minuto logró evitar el choque frontal (con el que seguramente no se habría hundido y habría sido capaz de al menos flotar estando dañado). Seguidamente Murdoch ordenó viraje a estribor, quizás demasiado pronto, sin sospechar que el iceberg (que era más alto que el nivel del puente) se extendía a los costados por debajo del mar. Finalmente el buque rozó el iceberg abriéndose las placas de estribo de profundidad con 6 brechas diferentes que en total sumaban unos 100 m de rasgaduras y 5 compartimentos abiertos al agua. El _Titanic_ quedó sentenciado.

-Sonamyxsiempre


	9. Capitulo 6 part 2:Amor frustrado

Un Amor Inundible Capitulo 6(Final)Parte 2

inner:Hasta que porfin eh?

yo:Eh no tengo la culpa,es por el colegio

inner:si,si echale la culpa a la escuela noñita.

yo:Callate!no es momento de humor es momento de drama D:

Inner.:Claro olvide que eres una bebita llorona.(se va)

Holaaaaa :D como estan bueno perdon por la tardanza(y por mi inner) pero al fin lo subi :3 gracias a todos los que han leido y tambien a los que han dejado reviews ,tambien se presenta a Chess The Hedgehog una eriza que aparecera en varios de mis Fics en algunos sera la buena y en otros la siempre publico los reviews del capitulo anterior.

lorona a full:Yo tambien llore muchisimo en esta peli,y Shadow es el malo porque no tenia a nadie mas en mente,pero amo a por tu review

katy la eriza : Si esta pelicula es lo + .Shadow como pudiste hacerle esto a Sonic pero tiene que haber un malo :O.

2:Gracias :3

flhorusra:Yo casi no logor actualizar por los estudios .

Ven Amy!"dijo Sonic tomando de la mano a Amy y saliendo ambos por una puerta hacia la cubierta de embarque.

"Ya no hay botes!"dijo Amy

Corrieron hacia un señor.

"Disculpe señor hay mas botes de ese lado?"pregunto Amy

"No señorita pero hay mas botes por aca"

Amy y Sonic salieron corriendo hacia donde habia mas botes seguidos de Tony y Tails

Mientras tanto los violinistas tocaban una melodia lastimera y luego pararon.

"No tiene caso nadie nos escucha"dijo uno de los violinistas que era un aguila.

"Nadie nos escucha en la cena que tocar"dijo otro.

Y siguieron tocando solo que una musica mas movida,a su lado pasaron Amy,Sonic,Tails y Tony.

"Musica para ahogarse,asi son los de primera clase Tails"dijo Tony.

El primer oficial despues de hablar con alguien se dirigio hacia Shadow.

"Entonces,tenemos un trato señor"dijo Shadow metiendo un fajo de billetes en el bolsillo del primer oficial.

El primer oficial miro a Shadow y se fue cerrando asi el trato.

El titanic seguia hundiendose y la gente estaba mas desesperada que nunca.

Amy y Sonic seguian mirando como la gente gritaba y el señor Lovvet disparaba al aire para hacer retroceder a las personas que se aglomeraban alrededor.

"Atras!los hombres atras!"dijo el señor Lovvet.

"Vallan a revisar el otro lado"dijo Sonic a Tony y a Tails.

Matt camino hacia Shadow y "Esta en el otro lado,esperando un bote con el erizo azul"dijo Matt refiriendose a Amy.

"Todos a bordo!"dijo un señ le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Shadow.

"Vamos señor suba"dijo el primer oficial a Shadow.

Shadow miro con indecisicion el bote y se dirijo al otro lado diciendo "Oh rayos!"mientras su mayordomo Matt lo miro con confusion.

El señor Philips se subio a un bote y el primer oficial mientras daba ordenes lo miro y siguio con lo bajaban el bote el señor Philips cerro los ojos como meditando y solto un suspiro hondo,quien sabe si estaba arrepentido.

Amy miraba como dos niñas lloraban por su padre.

"Papi!toma el bote!"dijo la nña mas pequeña mientras su hermana mayor la consolaba.

"Hija nos veremos en un momento estare bien".

Y ahora era el turno de ella.

"No me ire sin ti"dijo Amy a Sonic.

"Sube al bote"dijo Sonic.

"No Sonic no me ire sin ti"

"Vamos Amy porfavor sube al bote".

"NO"

"Sube al bote Amy"dijo Shadow quien acababa de llegar"Mira como estas,te vez mal" y dicho esto se quito su saco quedando solo en frac y se lo puso a Amy.

"Sube yo me ire en el siguiente"dijo Sonic

"No,no me ire sin ti"dijo Amy

"Vamos sube yo estare bien"dijo Sonic rodeandola con sus brazos"Soy un superviviente no te preocupes"

Entonces Shadow metio la cucharada-"Hize un arreglo con un oficial del otro lado,Sonic y yo estaremos bien sube al bote".

"Vez,yo ire en otro bote, anda"dijo Sonic.

"Apurate ya casi se llena"dijo el erizo negro con franjas rojas.

Amy subio al bote ayudada de un oficial,y se ayudo sujetando la mano de Sonic pero luego tuvo que soltarla ya que estaban listos para partir.(N/A: :( )

Y entonces empezaron a bajar el bote.

Aunque Shadow y Sonic la miraban desde arriba,Amy solo tenia ojos para su amado erizo azul cuyo rostro era iluminado por las bengalas.

"La engañaste"dijo Shadow.

"Si igual que tu"dijo Sonic"No hay arreglo verdad Shadow?"

"Oh si hay uno,pero no te beneficiara mucho a ti"dijo Shadow y añadio"Yo siempre gano fue asi."

Mientras tanto Amy miraba a Sonic como si fuera la unica persona en el lagrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos color veia a su amado y a otras personas del bote que lloraban desconsoladamente,simplemente no podia soportar esa sensasion.

De repente Amy se bajo del bote subiendo a el barco.

"Amy!"grito Sonic y salio corriendo hacia abajo.

Amy tambien corria hacia el hasta que se encontraron en el comedor y se abrazaron.(yo:*llorando*)(Inner:bebe!)(Lectores:Shhhhhht)

"Porque hiciste eso Amy!"dijo Sonic mientras Amy y Sonic lloraban y se besaban.

"Si saltas tendre que ir detras tuyo,verdad?"dijo Amy.

"Si"dijo Sonic

"No podia irme"dijo Amy mientras Shadow miraban con rabia y tristeza la escena.

"No te preocupes ya pensaremos en algo "

Matt tomo del hombro a Shadow tratando de alejarlo pero Shadow no lo la pistola del abrigo de Matt y se dirigio a la pareja disparando.

"Cuidado!"dijo Sonic agarrando del hombro a Amy para que se agacharan.

"Vamonos!"dijo Sonic y salieron corriendo seguidos por Shadow que corria como loco detras de ellos disparando.

Corrieron y Shadow bajo las escaleras y se dirijio a ellos pero resbalo con un escombro y se callo.(Yo:Ja Ja Ja JaJa)

Shadow se levanto,volvio a tomar su pistola y salio como un cohete detras de ellos.

"Bam!Bam!"se escuchaba por todo el lugar.

Siguieron corriendo llegaron al piso inferior del comedor y vieron que le agua les llegba hasta la cintura y las sillas estaban los seguia 5 veces mientras la pareja huia,intento una sexta pero se le acabaron las balas y Amy y Sonic escaparon facilmente.

"Argggggg!"dijo Shadow."Espero que sean muy felices juntos!"

Mientras tanto Amy y Sonic corrian creyendo que el erizo negro aun los perseguia.

Shadow subio las escaleras y empezo a reir sarcasticamente.

"Que es tan gracioso?"dijo Matt quien acababa de llegar.

"Puse el diamante en el abrigo!"dijo Shadow"Y el abrigo se lo di a ella!"(Yo:Ja Ja Ja JaJa)

Nuestra pareja siguio corriendo hasta que escucharon los gritos de un niñ el rostro y lo vieron parado en el pasillo mientras este se inundaba.

"No podemos dejarlo"dijo corrio hacia el pequeño y lo pareja y el infante vieron como la pared empezaba a agrietarse iba a ceder asi que salieron corriendo hacia la direccion contraria.Y el niño seguia llorando y gritando.

Se encontraron con un oficial el cual les dijo algo en otro idioma , le quito el pequeño a Sonic y corrio hacia donde la pared empezaba a ceder.

"No hacia alla no!"gritaron Amy y Sonic siguiendolos pero era demasiado tarde."Fiushhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"la pared se quebro dando paso a un monton de agua niño y adulto cayeron ahogandose.

"CORREEEEEEEEEEEEE!"dijo Sonic

La pareja corrio y se metio en un pasillo lejos del agua pero esta los alcanzo y calleron,por suerte sus cabezas seguian fuera del el agua los arrastro hacia una reja la cual los detuvo,la reja era parecida a la que horas antes retenia a los pasajeros de tercera clase.

Se agarraron de los barrotes y trataron de forcejear para abrirla ya que el agua empezaba a llenar el lugar.(N/A:Si Sonic le tiene miedo al agua,como pudo soportar esto?).

Nadaron como pudieron en direccion contraria hasta llegar a unas arriba de estas habia una reja exactamente igual a la anterior .Cerrada.

"Oh cielos!"dijo Amy viendo como el agua subia por las escaleras.(Inner:No pues! que drama)(Lectores:Shttttttttts).

"AUXILIO!"grito Sonic sacudiendo la reja para tratar de abrirla.

Entonces un miembro de la tripulacion iba a subir unas escaleras que habia enfrente de la reja cuando...

"ABRA LA PUERTA PORFAVOR"grito Amy

El señor se compadecio de ellos y saco sus llaves para se le cayeron.

"Lo siento se me calleron!"dijo el hombre largandose.

"Ahhhhhhh"dijo Sonic.

Dicho esto se sumergio y tomo las varias llaves,y una se travo hasta que lograron abrir la puerta y subieron por las agua les llegaba hasta el cuello y como la electricidad empezaba a fallar habia muchos destellos de luz.

Mientras tanto en la cubierta de embarque era un caos,Tails y Tony eran parte de uno de los grupos aglomerados alrededor de un bote.

Shadow esquivo a la multitud para llegar a un bote y se subio a una plataforma,cuando al lado de el vio una pequeña gatita miro un par de veces y no le presto mucha atencion.

El agua ya llegaba a la 7ma planta del Titanic,ya estaba muy claro desde hace unas horas que la nave insumergible se iba a personas caian al agua,esta estaba a pocos metros de la cubierta de embarque pero aun asi estaba helada.

"Dejanos entrar maldito desgraciado!"dijo Tony al Primer Oficial que estaba frente a un bote vacio.

"Matare,a cualquiera que se atreva a pasar por aqui"dijo el Primer Oficial apuntando con su arma.

En esas llego Shadowy le susurro al Primer Oficial"Tenemos un trato maldita sea"(N/A:Comenzaron las palabras fuertes).

El Primer Oficial le tiro el dinero en la cara a Shadow y le dijo "Tu dinero no puede salvarte".

Un señor trato de subirse al bote pero..."Bang!"el Pirmer Oficial le disparo matandolo instantaneamente.

Shadow "sin querer" empujo a Tony y el Primer Oficial creyo que trataba de subirse al bote asi que le disparo al perro justo en el corazon ante la mirada furibunda de Tails.

"Tony!,Tony! no amigo reacciona!"dijo el zorro tratando de reanimarlo pero a Tony le salia sangre por la boca y su mirada estaba en blanco."Maldito!"dijo Tails al primer oficial.

El Primer Oficial vio con horror lo que habia echo,la sangre del perro marron se derramaba lentamente por el lloraba pidiendo ayuda y Shadow miro al Primer Oficial con sorpresa.

El Primer Oficial hizo esa seña con la mano en la frente y a continuacion se apunto en la cabeza y...se disparo,callendo inerte .

"NO!"grito otro Oficial que se encontraba por alli pero ya era demasiado tarde...

"Cuando entramos en panico hacemos cosas sin pensar es la reaccion de el ser humano"dijo una autora llamada Sonamyxsiempre.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del Titanic(o lo que quedaba de el).

Una multitud empujo un bote haciendo que este callera al duro suelo con algunas personas.

Shadow corria como si su vida dependiera de ello,quien sabe porque.(Inner:En realidad su vida si dependia de ello -.-!)

Tomoa la pequeña gatita que lloraba en brazos y empezo a gritar "Tengo una niña!,tengo una niña!"mientras se abria paso hacia un a el y el bote empezo a decender hasta que estuvo en el agua.

"Dios mio"dijo la joven Blaze dentro de un bote,donde se encontraban ella,la mama de Amy,una eriza de pelaje mitad blanco y mitad negro y puas blancas(Chess en ingles significa ajedrez LoL)y otras mujeres con niños.

El Titanic estaba muy inclinado y la luz se fue.

Sonic y Amy miraban por un lado del barco hasta que Sonic dijo:"Amy esta cosa se va a hundir tenemos que quedarnos en este barco el mayor tiempo que podamos ven sigueme"

Sonic y Amy pasaron por un monton de gente,no habia botes pasaron por unas personas que rezaban y veian que la gente empezaba a irse hacia la parte trasera del barco osea la proa y empezaban a agarrarse de lo que encontraron,ya que la inclinacion de la nave empezaba a notarse mas y gente comenzaba a caer y Amy y Sonic se agarraron de la baranda y se abrazaron.

Derrepente "crack!" el barco se partio por la mitad haciendo que mucha gente cayera en el agua y que la parte delantera del barco se hundiera,mientras que la trasera se levanto y quedo a flote unos segundos hasta que empezo a hundirse.

"Ahhh que paso?"dijo Amy cuando empezaron a levantarse}

"No lo se,solo hay que esperar"dijo Sonic

La parte donde ellos estaban empezo a hundirse.

"Bien Amy no sueltes mi mano y cuando te diga respira hondo y nada,no te detengas o el barco te succionara"Dijo Sonic a Amy.

Se empezo a hundir hasta que llego el momento.

"Lista ya!"dijo Sonic

Ambos respiraron profundo y fueron tragados por el mar,nadaron con todas sus fuerzas pero en un momento sus manos se separaron y el cuerpo de Amy floto porque ella tenia salvavidas,pero Sonic no.

Soniic!"gritaba Amy cuando estuvo en la superficie."Soniicc"hasta que lo vio.

Se abrazaron y encontraron un pedazo de madera trataron de subirse pero solo habia espacio para uno.

"Sube tu"dijo SOnic

"Seguro?"dijo Amy

"Si"djo Sonic

"Sonic,crees que vendran por nosotros?"dijo Amy luego de unos 5 minutos.

"Claro que si,y prometeme que pase lo que pase,jamas te rendiras"dijo Sonic

"Te lo prometo"dijo Amy

Amy entrlazo sus manos con las de que se durmieron.

Ya todos los botes estaban reunidos en un punto no muy lejos de donde el Titanic habia perecido.

"Debemos volver"dijo Blaze"Puede haber sobrevivientes quien me apoya?"

Cri,Cri,Cri,Cri

"Deberia darles verguenza,hay estaban sus maridos!,tal vez esten vivos"dijo Blaze

"Callese o habra una persona menos en este bote!"dijo un oficial

"Saben que ella tiene razon volvamos,pasen las señoras a estos botes nosotros buscaremos"dijo otro Oficial,el Señor Robinson.

Llegaron al sitio del desastre y el Señor Robinson empezo a gritar"Hola! hay alguien vivio aqui?"pero no obtenian respuesta asi que estuvieron andando por ahi .Solo veian cadaveres flotando en el agua...

Desperto y su vista estaba un poco nublada,sus puas congeladas su corazon latia mas despacio...

Diviso una luz a lo lejos una luz de un..de un.. un Bote!

"Sonic hay un bote tenias razon nos salvamos!"dijo Amy sacudiendo a Sonic para que despertara

"Sonic hay un bote!"

"Sonic"

Pero al ver que no respondia beso sus manos y dijo "Nunca olvidare esa proomesa"y solto su cuerpo inerte y empezo a llorar.

Tomo un silbato que flotaba en el agua y lo soplo,el bote se devolvio y fue rescatada.

-De vuelta al presente-

Todos en el laboratorio tenian los ojos llorosos.

"Bueno,yo y los demas superviventes fuimos llevados al Carpathia otro me cambie mi nombre a Amy The Hedgehog y ahi fui la ultima vez que vi a Shadow,me contaron que quedo en quiebra y se disparo en la boca."dijo Amy anciana.

"Que triste historia"dijo Emily.

Bien me voy a dormir.

Amy llego a su recamara y se durmio pero en el sueño eterno...

Alli estaba de nuevo,en las escaleras del reloj y alli estaba acerco y lo abrazo sera este el cielo?"penso Amy pero se dio cuenta de que alli estaban tambien todos los que murieron esa fatidica noche del 14 de Abril de 1912.

My heart will go on-Celine Dion

Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Que les parecio?,es muy triste si pero todo lo que comienza debe a todos los que leyeron y le dieron una oportunidad a mi Fanfic gracias por la paciensia gracias por los reviews :3.

Si quieren pueden pasarse por mi FanFic nuevo:Rainbow tambien leere los que me recomienden un FanFic.

Nos leemos pronto

-Sonamyxsiempre


End file.
